paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Vacation Disaster
This story is a crossover collaboration Editors * Reece * Ypsi * Venz Characters * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Spyler * Gabriel * Reece * Fresh * Buttercup (From "Powerpuff Girls") * Ypsi * Andres * Franco * Nelson (From "The Simpsons") Story (It all started on a sunny summer afternoon, the PAW Patrol, Fresh, Reece and his girlfriend Buttercup were on a cruise ship going to Miami) Ryder: Ahh....vacay Fresh: Man, dis vacation's gon' be off da chain! Reece: Word! Fresh: (singing) I can't wait! I can't wait! We's gon' go to Miami! I can't wait! (Just as then two pups arrived and laid on the chair) Andres: This is gonna be fun vacay. Eh, Franco? Franco: You bet, sire (Franco and Andres were drifted to sleep) Ypsi: They look so cute when sleeping. I'm glad I took this trip to get away from that Nelson. He is a troublemaker (Little do they know, Nelson is riding on the same ship as them, and is spying on the group) Nelson: Ha ha! They have no idea that I have decided to come and ruin their trip. (gets binoculars out and zooms in on Andres) I see the tyrant over there. I'll have my fun with him later but for now, I need to plan for big things coming up (He smiles evilly and then goes to his room. Meanwhile, Zuma and Rocky goes near Andres and Franco) Zuma: Looks like the two sleep very deeply Rocky: Yeah Spyler: Uh huh Buttercup: Man, I can't wait to go to Miami! Reece: You said it, babe! (All of a sudden, a crashing sound is heard which freaks everyone out) Reece: What the hay? Ypsi: What was that?! Pups: (screaming) Buttercup: O_O Ypsi: This can't be good... (Meanwhile with Nelson...) Nelson: Ha ha! I managed to get control of this and I crashed the ship into something. (He goes onto the PA speaker) Attention passengers, this is captain Nelson Muntz speaking, we are sinking though we will be in Miami shortly. Oh and I crashed the ship! Have a nice day losers! Ha ha ha ha! (Back with the others...) Ypsi: I can't believe it! Nelson was on our ship?! How did I miss this and not see this coming?! Reece: (makes a determined expression) I don't know, but y'all know what it's time to do? It's time to fight! Buttercup: (also makes a determined expression) Yeah! (Both crack their knuckles) Reece: (raises fist up into the air) IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! (Everyone else shows determined expressions and do the same. Andres and Franco waked up from their nap and noticed that the gang are now sensing what's going on) Andres: Looks like Nelson is now trying to sink our cruise ship Franco: Oh no....we know what we gotta do... Andres: Yeah (He and Franco head for Fresh and Ypsi and ask what's going on) Andres: Fresh, Ypsi. What is going on? Ypsi: It seems that Nelson hijacked the ship and crashed it into something, though I don't know what that kid crashed it into Fresh: Uh huh Franco: Sire. (turns to Andres) I have a very bad feeling that this ship is gonna sink! Andres: Are you sure? Franco: Ypsi said that Nelson crashed the ship Ypsi: Yeah, so...? Franco: I think I will stop it from sinking and repair the cruise ship Andres/Fresh/Ypsi: But how? Franco: Just leave me for awhile and see a surprise later but for now. (shouting) STOP NELSON! Andres: Yes, Franco Ypsi: Count on it Fresh: Word (They head for the gang while Franco contacts help) Franco: (puptag) BRP Gregorio Del Pilar, this is Admiral Franco. We need your support and engineers to repair the Cruise ship Charlie, The ship we ride on. Lend a helping paw? Captain: Aye Admiral we're on our way! Franco: (pup tag) Roger. Out! (Franco followed Andres, Fresh and Ypsi to find Nelson) Fresh: Dang, we gotta find the dawg fast before he does anymore crap to the ship (The passengers panick and decide to head for the lifeboats and managed to watch the ship sinking. Meanwhile, at the bridge.....) Nelson: Hahaha! (The PAW Patrol manages to enter the bridge) Ypsi: (from o.s.) Stop right there you big fat bully! (Nelson turns around to see Andres, Franco, Fresh, and Ypsi) Nelson: Well, well, well, if it isn't the tyrant Andres and his sidekicks. You are already too late if you came to stop this ship from sinking losers! Andres: NOT IF WE STOP YOU! (Andres and Franco begin to attack Nelson and push themselves to the Open Deck of the ship. Nelson tries to evade them but pinned down. Just as then, reinforcements arrived) Chase: NELSON, STOP! Nelson: Never! (Nelson lands a blow on the pups except for Fresh, Franco and Andres) Andres: You! (Just then, three blasts of water launches from a distance hitting Nelson and sending him to the rungs) Captain: Admiral, we're here Franco: Thanks, now repair the whole ship, Cap! Captain: On it. Activating repair drones! (The BRP Gregorio del Pilar activates the repair drones and flies over the hole lifted the hull and patched it with steel) Nelson: Not so fast! (Nelson launched a heavy punch on Franco) Franco: AH! Andres/Ypsi/Fresh/Ryder: FRANCO! (Nelson boosts up and ready to fight the 4. and the clash on the deck begins. Reece and Buttercup head to the area to help them. Nelson focused all of his attacks on Andres) Ypsi: Nelson, as a member of the FBI, I command you to stop right now! Nelson: (still attacking Andres) I refuse to take my hands off this little tyrant! Ypsi: How many times do I have to tell you that Andres is not a tyrant? He is a great leader to his country so you should seriously stop calling him that! Nelson: (glares at Ypsi) Ha! Like I would! I will call him whatever I want, and I can call everyone else by whatever I want to call them by, and there is nothing you can do about that loser! Ypsi: I actually wish I had my weed wacker on me now, considering I have to keep chasing you off my lawn back at home with that thing! Nelson: (spits near Ypsi) Don't even mention your weed wacker loser! Your weed wacker chasing is the stupidest thing I have ever seen on this planet, and I think you should stop doing it! Ypsi: Nelson, first of all, what you just did there was very disgusting. Second of all, what I do to you is not stupid in any way, shape, or form. You deserve it for bullying everyone in Adventure Bay and Springfield. No one likes you for what you do, including the adults of the city Nelson: (takes hands off Andres and raises fists in anger towards Ypsi) I swear that if you don't shut your mouth right now Ypsi, I will beat you up worse than what Dallas could ever do to you! Ypsi: Hey, you don't talk to me like that you little brat! You know what?! Guys, attack Nelson now! (He jumps on Nelson to pin him down) Ypsi: You will realize your errors after they attack you Nelson! You will see why your ways all this time have been wrong all along! You will find out soon enough! Fresh: Word!!! Andres: Uh.... huff.... (Nelson lands a blow on Ypsi's chest and sends him to Reece and Buttercup) Ypsi: Ow.... Reece: Ypsi, what the heck? Buttercup: What happened to you? Ypsi: Imma explain it later. Right now I gotta bully to fight Nelson: NEVER OR NO ONE WILL TRY TO STOP ME! ???: Not if I could! Nelson: Huh? Fresh: What the hay? (Just as then a pup wearing a chainmail approaches) Fresh: Who the heck is dat dawg? ???: Hello, Fresh Nelson: Gah! (tumbles into a wall) Buttercup: Wait a minute....Franco?! Franco: You need help? Well Buttercup is with me! (Franco and Buttercup form their battle stances) Andres: Aw, jeez... huff.... Reece: You go, girl! (Franco launches a collaboration attack on Nelson while Buttercup lands a punch on Nelson, who manages to block all attacks. Then, a swift blow is delivered, but evades) Franco: Buttercup... Buttercup: What? Andres: Let's end this... (Fresh, Reece, Ypsi and the PAW Patrol join to launch a full mega blast) Everyone: THIS BATTLE! (Andres and Franco charge their attacks while the gang powers them up, while Nelson prepares his attack too) Reece/Ryder/Pups/Ypsi/Buttercup/Fresh: GO! (Andres and Franco launch an attack and it heads for Nelson, but Nelson charges towards them too. Andres' eyes turn red while charging) Andres/Franco: Blaze Release: Scorching HALO! (Nelson, Andres and Franco clashed their attacks, but Nelson is critically damaged by the attack) Nelson: (as he flies away from the attack) I will be BACK TO TAKE REVENGE FOR ALL OF YOU! PAW PATROLLLLLLL and ALL OF YOU!!!!! (teleports back to his kingdom) All sans Andres and Franco: Andres! Franco! You Did it! Franco/Andres: Huff... we did it...puff... Andres: (barks) Holy water! (He accesses a holy water flask but empty) Franco: We don't have enough stashed it.... Andres: Dang....away! (the flask goes back inside his Pup pack) Andres, Franco: Ah! (Andres' eyes turn back to normal and Franco lies down on the floor. He and Andres pass out) Ryder/Reece/Ypsi/Buttercup/Fresh/Pups: ANDRES! FRANCO! (Reece, Ryder and Ypsi check the two up and see a burn on Andres' left front paw and Franco's right paw. and Andres' beat wounds) Ypsi: Looks like they are in serious trouble and we don't have holy water to heal them too Reece: What the heck we's gon' do? Buttercup: I bet we need to take them to the nearest infirmary Reece: Where to, babe? (Buttercup points to the BRP Gregorio Del Pilar) Ryder: Buttercup, the ship has a medic there and we need to take them to the master's quarters and heal them there Chase: Yeah Buttercup: Aight (Everyone takes the two to the BRP Gregorio Del Pilar's Master's quarters and a medic approached the two and heals them. Meanwhile Ryder, Fresh, Ypsi, Reece and Buttercup heads for the bridge and talks to the captain) Captain: Naval Captain Ryder, sir! Ryder: (nods) We need to take a vacay here sir. and head for Miami. Care to join us too? Captain: Sorry, but we can escort the ship and enter the US borders safely Ryder: Why? Captain: We can escort your cruise ship for Miami right. and It's been days needs the 2 recovers in fact. this is A USCGC Hamilton Reece: Cool (Then, the two ships set sail for Miami. Two days passed as the gang enjoyed their cruise ship adventure. Then they arrived at Miami, and just in time they passed by the master's quarters of the BRP Gregorio Del Pilar. As they enter, Franco and Andres slowly awaken) Andres/Franco: (slowly open their eyes) Uhh.....what happened.....? Reece: Y'all passed out, dawgs Rubble: Yup Andres: Seems we used all of our strength to stop Nelson's madness. (covers his left eye using his paw) Ah... Franco: Huff... so we missed everything Ypsi: Not quite. In fact... Everyone: We are waiting for ya! Heroes of the cruise ship Andres/Franco: (sniffs) Wow Franco: Looks like we saved the whole cruise ship (Everyone sans Reece and Buttercup hugs the two) Zuma: Hey, dudes. Why don't y'all join in the hug? Reece: Heck naw! Buttercup: Uh uh! Andres: (chuckles) They're just shy okay Reece: (from o.s.) I HEARD DAT! Franco: Well shall we explore the city of Miami or what? Everyone: Yes! (Everyone heads outside and tours around the city of Miami) Chase: Man, dis place is cool! Skye: Yeah! (The thirteen of them continue to explore the cool and awesome looking city. Little do they know that Nelson is spying on them, hiding behind a building) Nelson: (chuckles evilly) Those jerks are gon' get payback! (Meanwhile back at the gang...) Franco: Sire. These's buildings are big! Andres: Yeah. I see Andres: Hehe. Ypsi, Reece Andres: I think we are having fun here Reece: Yo, bout we all get somethin' to eat? Others: Yeah! (They walk around town trying to find a restaurant) Reece: So, whatcha'll up for? Skye: Oh! I know! Chase: What, Skye? Skye: Japanese food All: Huh? Skye: What? Don't y'all wanna try somethin' new once in a while Reece: Uhh.... Buttercup: Hmm.... Rubble: I'll go for it! Ypsi: Aight, then. Japanese food it is! (And so, the gang heads off to find a Japanese restaurant) Skye: I also heard there's a Japanese restaurant named after one of us pups! Pups: Huh? Reece: What the hay? Fresh: Say what? Buttercup: Huh? Ypsi: What? (Cut to the gang standing in front of said restaurant. The name of the restaurant is "Zuma" , and it is a Japanese restaurant) Skye: Here we are! Zuma: Woah, a restaurant named after me?! Dude! This is so cool! Rocky: Yeah! Reece: Well, let's go! (The gang head into the restaurant then walk over to the order counter. However, it turns out that the worker there is Nelson disguising himself as a worker by wearing a uniform and a fake mustache) Nelson: (imitating an English accent) Can I help you? Reece: Word. Can we order five sushi rolls, three bowls of noodles, and one bento Nelson: Coming right up! (snickers quietly as they walk off to find a table) (A few minutes later, the gang has found a table to sit at, Nelson serves their food at their table) Nelson: Here you go! Reece: (looks closely at Nelson) Don't I know you from somewhere?! Nelson: Uh, no. (walks away) Enjoy! Reece: Oh well. Let's eat (Chase takes some noodles from his chopsticks. When the police pup puts it in his mouth. A face of disgust shows on his face) Ryder: Chase! (It turns out the other food was switched to disgusting stuff too. The bento really contained snails, swamp water, and pieces of rotten leaves, the sushi rolls really were made out of mud wrapped in dead pig's skin, and the noodles were really worms mixed in swamp water and mud. Once the pups, Fresh and Buttercup eat it, they get grossed out and faints after eating so. All but Reece, Ryder, Ypsi, Andres and Franco ate the food) Reece: What the hay? Why the heck they doin' dat? (Franco notices Marshall was the only one who didn't faint after being grossed out) Franco: Hey, at least Marshall is okay! (Marshall falls over in disgust as well) Franco: Then again, maybe not (Nelson did not know that Andres and Franco are good in tasting Exotic food) (Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Spyler, Fresh and Buttercup lie down on the floor turning green from being grossed out) Reece: Who the heck did dis crap? Ypsi: Wait a minute, did you say that worker looked familiar? Reece: Word. I reckon dat dawg was... Nelson: (takes off his disguise) Ha ha! Reece: NELSON! Nelson: I fooled y'all good didn't I?! Reece: (growls) What the heck did you do to dem other workers?! (Cut to the workers of the restaurant all tied up in ropes and tape on their mouths) Nelson: I captured them! Ha ha! Reece: (takes gun out and points it at Nelson) Untie them or else! Nelson: No way! Ha ha! (he runs out of the restaurant) Reece: (growls in anger) Andres:(spits) Quick move! (The gang heads out of the restaurant) Zuma: (growls) Who knew a restaurant named after ME could serve food dat tasted like crap?! Rocky: Zuma, it was Nelson that served you the disgusting stuff Zuma: I know Reece: Aight. What now? (Just as then, a black pickup truck drove by and stopped beside them. The driver, who turns out to be Nelson wears a black leather jacket and a grey beanie hat. Nobody knows it's him) Nelson: Hey, kids. Want to go somewhere cool? All: Yeah! Nelson: Dat's cool, cause I'm gon' take y'all someone fun Rubble: (gasps) Really? Nelson: Yeah, hop in! (The gang does so and Nelson drives off) Fresh: Dang, I can't wait to get to dat fun place! Reece: Yeah! It's gon' be off da chain! (It turns out Nelson was trying to trick them into coming with him because they stopped at an old abandoned warehouse) Nelson: We're here! (As everyone headed out they were confused about the place) Reece: What the hell? I thought you's was gon' take us to somewhere cool Nelson: Yeah, it is cool. (tears off his disguise) For me! Ha ha! All: NELSON! Nelson: That's right! I tricked you into coming with me! And now, y'all should perish! (Nelson takes out a dart gun and proceeds to shoot darts at everyone with the exception of Reece, Ypsi, Andres and Franco. Those who were shot by the darts pass out) Reece: Oh crap! Nelson: Ha ha! I knocked them out cold! Now come on! (He grabs Ryder, the pups, Fresh and Buttercup and drags them into the warehouse. The others follow them inside) Franco: I bet the coward must be inside (As they drew near the warehouse they were ambushed and hit them using tear and sleeping gas) Andres/Franco: Ruff! Gas mask! (Andres and Franco activates their gas masks and throws spare ones to Reece and Ypsi who put them on. The PAW Patrol, Buttercup and Fresh fall asleep while Nelson's men disables the four of them. and soon takes the ten. Franco, Reece, Ypsi and Andres falls back to a hut near the abandoned warehouse where the gang detained. Twenty minutes later, Fresh and Buttercup woke up and saw that they were tied to an electric chair along with the PAW Patrol) Nelson: So Look who's waking up....(He presses a button which electrifies the ten of them) Ryder: NELSON! (tries to break free but gets electrified) Ahhhhh! Marshall/Rubble/Chase/Rocky/Zuma/Skye/Spyler/Fresh/Buttercup: RYDER!(gets electrified) AH! Nelson: Looks like y'all are in dis together! Fresh: You ain't gon' get away with dis, Nelson! Spyler: Yeah! Nelson: Too late, I already have! Who's gon' stop me now? (Just then, three rapid shots fire and hit Nelson's body armor) Nelson: AH! Show yourself! (Gabriel, Reece and Ypsi showed up) Ryder: Gabriel! Gabriel: Don't worry we'll save ya! Nelson: Ah, you two Reece/Ypsi: Let em go! (Nelson presses the button and electrifies them) Reece/Ypsi: Ahhhhhh! (Meanwhile Andres sneaks up behind the electrified chairs without getting caught and Franco is at the control room. Eliminating the men inside the room gaining control over the Entire warehouse) Gabriel: Nelson, stand down! Nelson: NO! (Lands a punch on Gabriel) Gabriel: Ah! Sir Ngayon NA! (Now) (Nelson pins Gabriel down while Gabriel defends himself) (Franco pushes the button releasing the PAW Patrol, Fresh and Buttercup from their chairs) Andres: Mindlink! (Suddenly, a bright light shines above PAW Patrol, Fresh and Buttercup and entering the chip slot) Ryder/Pups/Fresh/Buttercup: (mindlinked) Uh.... Where are we? Andres: (mindlinked) You are now inside my mind using the chip slot attach at the back of my pup pack. now all I need is our strength to Stop nelson and while you're in mindlink state. I will heal ya. But you are safe) Andres: But.... HA! (Ypsi, Reece, Franco and Gabriel close their eyes and they are transported into the chip slot behind Andres' pup pack. The four see their allies recovering well. and sees Andres preparing to launch) Franco: PAW Patrol, you're okay! Ryder: Yeah Nelson: Okay enough games! Show yourself! Andres: Chase tech: Liger Paw! (Andres charges and sends Nelson a distance away) Nelson: Oh look it's a Tyrant. well you need to stop this! (presses a Detonator) (Nelson runs quickly) Andres: Rgh! Lariat! (Andres charges Nelson and the two escape as the warehouse blows up. Andres and Nelson are standing up a distance each other Andres: Huff.... Nelson: So where's your pathetic pups and friends? (Andres closes his eyes) Andres: (mindlink) Everyone ya okay? Fresh: (mindlink) Word Marshall: (mindlink) Thanks for saving us Franco/Gabriel: (mindlink) We helped him Zuma: (mindlink) You know what to do, dude? Andres: (mindlink) Yeah.... Everyone sans Nelson: (mindlink) FINISH THIS BATTLE! (Andres opens his eyes) Andres: Sorry pal. They are gone and now.... for you... This is just getting started (Nelson encases himself in armor while Andres' eyes turn red) Ypsi: (mindlink) Uh oh... he's about to pop... (Nelson charges to Andres but Andres blocks his punches and kicks) Andres: Not this time! (Lands a strong kick and pushes him away) Andres: Skye Tech: Rapid attack! (Andres charges and rapidly punches Nelson without getting his attacks blocked) Nelson: Uh uh! RAH! (Lands a critical strike on Andres by slashing him using his sword) Andres: AHHHHH! (Nelson kicks him and sends him to a wall) Andres: Uhhhh..... Ch! Reece: (mindlink) ANDRES! Nelson: (points at Andres) Ha ha! Andres: Huff...(stands up and unsheaths his Bolo) (Nelson activates his sword. and Andres infused his bolo with lightning and fire) Andres: Rocky Tech: False Darkness! Andres fires a stream of attacks to Nelson using his bolo) Nelson: Gaaahhhh! (evades) Ha ha! Andres: Heh. YAN! (Sways his bolo and breaks Nelson's armor) Nelson: My armor! YOU! (Charges Andres and pins him down) Andres: Ugh! AH! Nelson: Just give UP! (Lands a devastating punch on Andres) Andres: (holds his hand using his left paw) NEVER! (Andres activates his eye power causing Nelson to jump back) Nelson: Looks like this is the end.... for you! (activates his sword) Andres: Huff.... It's time for my technique Andres closes his eyes. Andres: (mindlink) I need your help. I need your powers. All of you (Everyone nods) Ypsi/Reece/Fresh/Buttercup/Ryder: (mindlink) Good luck Katipunero! (Andres opened his eyes and his eye glowed and infused his paws in light) Andres: (thinking) Looks like the gang gave me enough power Andres/Pups/Ryder/Fresh/Ypsi/Reece/Buttercup: TO END THIS FIGHT! Andres: Huff... Nelson: Well then.... (Nelson dashes forward and charged for Andres) Andres: Tch (Andres charges for Nelson) Nelson: THIS IS OVER FOR YOU! (Nelson is about to slash Andres using his sword but....) Andres: Ha! (Kicks the side of his sword and flings away) Gotcha! Nelson: Gaaahhhh! Andres: Paw Seal: Paw trigam guard! (Andres hits Nelson's pressure points and delivers a final kick in the air and lands a final blow using his paw that hits his chest) Andres: This is the BIG ONE! (Nelson is sent flying back to his kingdom) Nelson: Gaaaahhhhh! Curse you! Andres: Flying thunderpaw! Andres Teleports to in fornt of a hotel and he enetered. Receptionist: Need a room sir? Andres: Yeah. Receptionist:(nods) The Room yer highness is Ready. Andres heads to a Private room in a hotel. and closes the Door At the Room. Andres: MINDLINK REMOVE! Suddenly Reece, Ypsi, Fresh, Franco, Buttercup, Gabriel,Spyler and the Paw Patrol appeared in front of Andres. Andres: Huff... Puff..... Zuma, Reece: Dude Ya Did it. Ypsi: You finished Nelson for good. Ryder: Yeah. Gabriel: For me this is the best Rescue and Vacation Ever. Everyone: Agreed! Andres: AH! Andres' eyes turns back to Normal and everyone notices that their wounds are gone. Andres: AGHHH!!! Andres: Huff... Puff.... (W.I.P.) Category:Collaboration Category:ReeceHW2003's Collabs Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Action Packed Category:Slight Violence Category:Violence